


Warmth

by aph_polonya



Series: aphfallfandomweek2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_polonya/pseuds/aph_polonya
Summary: Poland gets a pleasant surprise when he gets home.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for aphfallfandomweek2018, day 1: cozy

**Warmth**

If there was one thing Poland didn’t like about fall, it was definitely the weather. It was too cold, too wet and too dark for his liking, and, he thought angrily as he made his way back home from work, he would never get used to it. The rain was pouring down, soaking him wet, and the dark clouds that covered the sun made it seem as if it was already late at night, even though it was still early evening. He was hungry, he was tired, he was cold and the last thing he needed right now was terrible weather.

He opened the door to his home, ready to find it cold and dark and lonely, and was more than a bit surprised when it wasn’t. Instead, it was warm and bright, with lots of candles illuminating the room. It smelled like cinnamon and freshly baked cookies, and Poland soon found the source of the smell in the kitchen. A tray of cookies stood on the counter, another one was still in the oven. Poland turned at the sound of footsteps, and found himself face to face with Lithuania. He smiled shyly, as if he wasn’t sure how Poland would receive his visit, wearing an apron whose color terribly clashed with the sweater he wore underneath. For a second, Poland was tempted to comment on it, but kept it to himself. _I should be more grateful,_ he mentally berated himself. _Lithuania may have a horrible fashion sense, but he’s kind. Besides, it would be rude after all the effort he put into this, and I should stop being so rude._ Instead, he just smiled and hugged Lithuania. “I didn’t think you’d be back already”, he mumbled into Lithuania’s shoulder. “Thought you had a conference.” Lithuania gave him a little kiss on the cheek. “It was postponed”, he answered. “So I thought I could come over and bake you some cookies, if that’s alright.” There it was again, that shy little smile. Poland leaned up to kiss him. “You’re too sweet”, he mumbled again, suddenly feeling sleepy. “Want to sleep?”, Lithuania asked sympathetically. Poland yawned. “Yeah”. He laid down on the couch, too tired to make his way to the bedroom, Lithuania laying down next to him and holding him close. Lithuania wrapped his arm around Poland’s waist. His body was warm, and Poland had never felt so secure in his life. As Poland drifted to sleep, the only thing he could think of was how nice and warm and cozy it was, and how badly he wanted it to stay that way forever.


End file.
